


父亲的梦想

by KarenChiang



Category: Suikoden, Suikoden I, Suikoden II
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenChiang/pseuds/KarenChiang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>提尔知道，他遇上的许多事情都与父亲有关，而他想主宰自己的人生。</p>
            </blockquote>





	父亲的梦想

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celeste9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/gifts).
  * A translation of [Dream of My Father](https://archiveofourown.org/works/468774) by [celeste9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9). 



    六岁的时候，提尔遭到绑架。

 

    那件事他记不清了，他想多半是自己强迫自己封锁了那段记忆。印象中只有滚烫灼人的恐惧，粗糙的手在他手臂上留下淤痕，发臭的气息扑在脸上——绑匪凑近他轻蔑地说：可怜的小少爷——还有肮脏的稻草袋子套住脑袋刮擦着脸的那种感觉。

 

    他记得自己一直大喊大叫，叫得他们往他嘴里塞了一团破布；他简直是张牙舞爪地反抗，直到他们把他绑起来，搞得他满身是伤，又痛又累。有时候他还能想起那些人粗声粗气地吵来吵去，争执不休，还谈到战争、王储、他的父亲和他自己。

 

    在小提尔听起来，一切都让他更加迷惑、更加害怕了。

 

    在黑暗中过了……不知道多久，他只觉得是有永远那么久，他以为自己再也见不到爸爸了，那些人会不会再来打他……然后格雷米欧来了。提尔最离谱的噩梦里也不曾见过格雷米欧暴怒成那样，四周乱成一团，撞击和呻吟声灌满耳朵。最后袋子被打开了，他看到绑匪们七倒八歪地躺了一地，满地粘稠的红色液体，他想他还看到同样的红色在格雷米欧残缺的战斧上，还有脸上。

 

    他害怕地躲开格雷米欧往后缩，他的保护人睁大眼睛，带着悲伤的眼神伸手摸了他的小脸，温柔地说出安慰的话语。随后提尔扑进格雷米欧怀里，他分不清脸上的眼泪是一个人的还是两个人的。

 

    最后他明白了，绑架他的是盖尔·儒纳的手下，他们要把他作为要挟他父亲的筹码。他将很快明白，自己一生中遇到的许多事情都与父亲有关。

 

 

    ******************** 

 

 

    后一年，提尔七岁的时候，德奥把泰德带回了家。

 

    提尔高兴坏了，他终于终于有年龄相仿的玩伴了。格雷米欧当然很好，但……毕竟跟泰德不一样。他和泰德有那么多话可说，还可以一起去探险，真正的探险。跟格雷米欧呆在一起，提尔必须注意不能弄得太脏、要好好洗澡、不要惹麻烦、注意言行举止，但是跟泰德在一起压根儿不用考虑这些。

 

    提尔从不怀疑那些也许应该怀疑的事情。他从未想过为什么父亲遇见泰德在战场上徘徊、泰德为什么独自一个人生活以及为什么好像知道很多小孩子不可能知道的东西。他没有想过为什么泰德一直戴着手套、连夏天也不摘下来，也没有问过为什么泰德躺在草地上望着星空、眼泪就淌下了脸颊。

 

    这些事他从来没有问泰德，后来他多么希望自己问过。因为他还没有想到要问，就已经再也没有机会问了。

 

 

    ******************** 

 

 

    十岁的时候，提尔觉得自己已经长大了。

 

    因为德奥开始教他枪棒和武技。他拿起棍棒，学习如何保养、如何攻击。他和父亲在马棚后面的场地上对打，泰德站在一边看，然后德奥问泰德要不要一起来，泰德说他更喜欢弓箭。提尔看到他射中小树丛那一边长在最高树枝上的苹果，却仍然不曾想到要问泰德是在哪里学到了这个。

 

    这个时候，德奥会在晚饭后用自己曾经的战场故事来解说军队编制、战术策略、战场情势以及如何依据敌方的弱点来组织反攻。格雷米欧往往忧心忡忡站在后面，说少爷还小、怎么学这些东西。但提尔瞪大眼睛听得津津有味，德奥就笑着告诉格雷米欧别太担心。

 

    德奥奉命外出时，提尔便在脑海中勾勒战争情势和父亲的行动，等父亲回来，他就可以把自己的想象与实际情况相对比。他从来没有想过德奥的任务有时与征战无关。

 

    提尔学会了舞枪弄棒，德奥就允许他和泰德一起去格雷明斯特边境上对付那些纠缠旅人的小怪。格雷米欧对此很不高兴，能陪就尽量陪他们一块儿去。提尔可不喜欢这样，他想做一个像父亲一样的男子汉，不喜欢格雷米欧依旧像对待小孩子一样对他，不过格雷米欧跟着来也挺好，因为格雷米欧的战斧比他想象的厉害得多。

 

    他想，为什么格雷米欧那么讨厌战斗呢，父亲明明那样热衷。

 

 

    ******************** 

 

 

    十三岁的时候，提尔开始考虑桑雅·舒菱会不会成为自己的新妈妈。

 

    德奥依然表现得好像和桑雅只是朋友，别的没有什么，但提尔很聪明。他的年纪已经足够理解为什么父亲经常与那位漂亮的女将军一起过夜，虽然他其实不太愿意仔细考虑这件事。

 

    提尔还弄不清自己对“父亲要结婚了”这件事有什么感想。他不记得自己母亲的模样，一点儿都不记得，但这并不代表他不爱她。他喜欢桑雅，事实上，非常喜欢。她善良又勇敢，强大而风趣；她像德奥一样给他讲故事，她从沙萨拉扎德远征归来总是给他带礼物。

 

    但他不知道自己是不是真的想要她做妈妈，这样就好像背叛了自己的亲生母亲一样。提尔想让父亲幸福，但也不想让父亲忘记自己的母亲。如果德奥忘了她，那么还有谁会记得她呢，那么她不是就变成难以成形的记忆和梦幻了吗？

 

    有一次他跟格雷米欧说了这些念头，格雷米欧建议他跟父亲谈谈。

 

    可是他没有。

 

 

    ******************** 

 

 

    十五岁的时候，提尔跟随父亲的脚步，开始为巴巴罗萨皇廷效力。

 

    他成为了帝国护卫军的一员，听从卡南调遣，从属于克拉泽·迈勒斯治下。为国效力这个想法让他兴奋，他和泰德一起嘀嘀咕咕八卦（这个字眼真像小女生）了美丽的温蒂夫人，然后就不再往下想。

 

    为什么他比起同龄的男孩子来走得这么远这么快？为什么他这么快就成了军官？

 

    答案很清楚，因为他是提尔·麦克道尔，大将军德奥·麦克道尔的儿子。一切都与他无关，一切都是因为他的父亲。进入皇廷并不是因为他能够担负这个头衔，而是因为他的姓氏。他所得到的一切都不是因为他自己有什么特殊的价值，而只是因为他的出身血统。

 

    那天晚上躺在床上，提尔做了一个决定。他要闯出自己的名声，不再是麦克道尔将军的儿子，而始提尔·麦克道尔。他要让每个人都知道他有能力、有勇气并且忠诚。他要成为一个好的战士、一个有才能的人。他要让所有嫉妒的闲言碎语统统平息，让说他不够好、不配得到任何东西的人统统闭嘴。他要让他们看看，他能担负肩上的责任。

 

    他会向所有人展示他的力量。

 

 

    ******************** 

 

 

    成为赤月帝国通缉犯的时候，提尔还是十五岁。

 

    德奥外出镇压忍者叛乱，而种种经历让提尔看到王庭的缺陷、看到了阶级的不公、看到统治者的自私独裁。他知道了泰德并非他以为的那么简单，他眼看着自己最好的朋友从面前消失、给他留下一个小小的印记在右手手背。力量、不朽和危险，那是提尔从未窥探过的世界。

 

    他遇见一名女子，勇敢、热情、心怀理想、独当一面，那女子让他看见世界的模样和这世界应有的面貌。他们应当让这世界改变。她教会他不要无视事实，选择做该做的事而不是轻松的事。她以他所不理解的敬重待他，甚至有点儿吓到了他。

 

    在她的指引之下，他回过头，发现自己以为自己知道的、自己曾经相信的一切都是谎言。他离弃了父亲，开始走上自己的路，去做之前只在梦中想过的事情。他开始将自己当初的信念变为现实。

 

    提尔看到那个年轻、脆弱而坚强的女子在自己眼前死去。

 

    他接下了她的责任，发誓要实现她的梦想。现在那是他的梦想了，他不会让那梦想化为泡影。

 

    他努力不去考虑自己是不是真的愿意这样做，因为他每次想起，心中涌起的唯有恐惧。

 

 

    ******************** 

 

 

    提尔杀死父亲的时候，还没有满十六岁。

 

    德奥去世前说他为自己的儿子感到骄傲。他终生为自己的信仰而战，他的儿子也为自己的信仰而战，这让他无比欣慰。他祝福儿子的时候，儿子在他身上造成的伤口还在汩汩涌出鲜血。

 

    父亲的遗言并未让提尔感到安慰，反而令他痛楚难当。为什么在他做过那些事情之后，父亲依然爱他呢？他用来对付父亲的一切，战术和武技，一切都是从父亲那里学来的。成长途中他一直模仿着父亲，想要成为父亲那样的男人，一个英勇的将军。

 

    然后他杀了他。

 

    提尔是自由军的领袖，但除此之外他只是个少年。一个并非毫无畏惧的少年，满心疑问，迷惑不安。一个悔不当初恨不得没有踏上这条路的少年，希望能挽回时间、重回正轨，希望父亲威名如昔，而他仅仅作为麦克道尔将军家的小儿子便心满意足。

 

    他想再一次回到格雷明斯特的家里，坐在火炉边听父亲讲战场的故事。他厌恶那些属于自己的故事，他迄今的经历距离自己的预想实在太远，与其说是梦想，不如说是噩梦。

 

    但他是提尔·麦克道尔，麦克道尔家的人面对挑战从不退缩。麦克道尔家的人从来不可能因为困难而放弃。

 

    德奥说他为他而骄傲。提尔不能让他失望。

 

 

    ******************** 

 

 

    十七岁的时候，提尔率军推翻了赤月帝国，打碎了父亲曾经无比珍视的最后一片遗迹。

 

    他看到生命的光彩从皇廷最后一位忠诚的将军眼中褪去。

 

    他看到父亲曾经效忠的皇帝殉情而死——为一个从未爱过他的女人，一个利用他、操纵他、葬送了他的帝国的女人。

 

    他看到有人挡住了射向他的利箭。那个人曾经对他十分厌恶，因为那个人的爱人死去了而他还活着，因为他取代了那名女子的位置，因为他代表了那个人的过错和那个人无能为力的一切。后来那个人不情不愿地向他致以敬意，成为他最忠诚、最可靠的同伴甚至朋友。

 

    他看到第二个人留在了他身后，替他挡住帝国残兵的追击。当初就是那个人让他卷入麻烦，那个人比外表看起来要精明得多，那个人脸上总是挂着笑容，那个人在最糟糕的时候也能随口开个玩笑。

 

    他看到有人终于得到了最后的平静。如果没有那个人的帮助，他绝不可能赢得这场战争。那个人终于能够永远地离开杀戮和死亡。那个人以自己的妹妹为荣。

 

    他听到那些远比他年长、比他有才干的人们向他献上这新生国家的权柄。这是他们共同建立的名为自由的国家，途中有血汗泪水，几度艰辛，而那数不清的死者，他们的名字马上就会被人遗忘。

 

    他看到梦想实现，他自己的梦想、让他继承领袖之位的女子的梦想和所有为新生而战的人们的梦想全部都实现了。

 

    他看到所有那些因为生命觉醒而相聚的人们渐渐成为朋友，如今又各自准备离开，或许永远不会再见，然而某一种联系超越时空永不消泯。

 

    他背过身去，将这一切抛在脑后，在无人的清晨走出城堡，身边是他最亲密的同伴，那个他一度以为自己永远失去了的人。

 

    他准备重新变成提尔，只是提尔。

 

 

    ******************** 

 

 

    到二十岁之前，提尔还以为自己与战争再无瓜葛。

 

    事实证明他错了。命运选定了另一个少年，另一个与五年前的他如出一辙的少年，卷入另一场战争。死亡、杀戮和悲剧，友人相残，对错一线。

 

    他想要的只是平静：看看远方的风景，看看远离战乱平凡生活着的人们，与自己最最珍爱超越一切的那个人一同欢笑。如今这是他唯一的希望、唯一的梦想。

 

    他再也没有什么好证明的了。

 

    但这一次，这场战争……他并不是非得去证明什么不可。没有人要求他领导军队，没有人要求他掌管什么，只是帮助，请求他提供力所能及的帮助。不用说他自然力所能及。况且……假如当年，五年前，能有另一个人，另一位年轻人可以帮他减轻沉重的负担，那会是怎么样呢？他怎么能拒绝里奥，拒绝这少年？换成是他他也情愿倾尽所有去弥补去挽留。这少年所承受的大半如同他当年所经历。

 

    里奥眼睛里暗淡的悲伤和绝望，他怎么能视而不见？

 

    他做不到，因为无论他多么身心俱疲，多么渴望平静，他依旧是多年以前那个答应继承自由军领袖的少年。他无法拒绝这脆弱的请求。

 

    他是提尔，是麦克道尔家的儿子，是少爷，是领袖提尔先生。称呼无关紧要，提尔终于明白，称呼从来都无关紧要。重要的是称呼之下的东西，他终于学会看清自己是谁，不管发生过什么。

 

 

 

**（完）**


End file.
